Music Box
by IcecreamSyndrome
Summary: I've been asked several times if I understood what I'd done. I've been called a child, an idiot, and some other things I'd rather not mention. Why? Why did the girl of my dreams have to be of another...species? *Prequil to New Species MewXRika*
1. Put Your Hands Up! She's Playin My Song!

Music Box

Author's notes: First of all, this is a prequel to my other fanfic, New Species, so I recommend that you first read chapter one (my numbered chapter, not ) in order to better understand what's going on.

That being said, enjoy! :)

Chapter 1: Put Your Hands Up! She's Playin' My Song!

One night, a pink cat like Pokémon was flying in the sky towards Pallet Town, doing several playful back flips as it soared amongst the stars. All was quiet as it stopped near the edge of town, tilting its head to the side curiously as it gazed at all the houses filled with sleeping locals.

"Mew!" the Pokémon giggled, bending over backwards to try and catch his tail. _This'll be fun! I'll be perfectly safe here and there will be so many Pokémon for me to play with!_ The little Pokémon gazed around town, but found no sign of any other Pokémon nearby. Tilting his head to the side quizzically, he flew up into the sky, taking in the view of the town. Slowly, understanding filled his baby blue eyes. This was a human place, and if he wanted to remain unnoticed he had two choices.

He could just turn himself invisible, but what fun would that be? Concentrating, the pink kitten closed his eyes and his body began to glow with a multicolored light. Pink fur faded away to be replaced with hairless flesh as the fur on his head grew out, falling along his shoulders. His tail was absorbed into his spine and tiny paws morphed themselves into human hands. He stumbled briefly as his feet touched the ground, unused to supporting himself with his legs. As the light faded the former Mew proceeded to examine his handiwork.

Where a Mew had been a few moments earlier their now stood a tall blue-eyed man with pink hair who appeared to be in his early twenties. Correction, a tall _naked_ blue-eyed man with pink hair who appeared to be in his early twenties.

Mew shook his head. No, this wouldn't do, humans didn't go around looking like _that_. Focusing once again, the multicolored glow returned, clothing the former legendary. Taking several shaky practice steps to get used to his new body, Mew glanced out at the sleeping town, amusement sparkling in his bright blue eyes.

"Mew!" he whispered, his voice laced with laughter. _Fun! _Giggling to himself, the man walked off into Pallet Town, smiling all the way.

The next morning, the citizens of Pallet Town were surprised to find that they had a visitor, a man with bright blue eyes and unusual pink hair. The locals were puzzled. No one ever came to Pallet Town, there was nothing to see!

"Who do you think he is?" a young women whispered to her neighbor, glancing over at the man who was now watching a butterfly float through the air.

"I don't know, but he sure is cute!" her friend replied dreamily. The two girls burst into fits of giggling as the butterfly landed on the man's nose, causing him to stare at it cross-eyed before it flew away.

"That's it, I'm going to go talk to him!" the first woman squealed, leaving her companion to watch encouragingly from the sidelines. She skipped eagerly up to the man, a huge smile on her face. "Hi, you're a new face around here. What's your name?"

Mew turned to the woman who had just addressed him, a blank look on his face. What had she just said? He tilted his head to the side in confusion, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The woman's smile slowly turned into a frown and she said something else he didn't understand. Then her friend came up and began talking to him, leaving him feeling very lost. After a couple of minutes, the two girls left him and Mew went to look for his butterfly.

Thus it went, with anyone attempting to talk with him receiving only a head tilt in response. Eventually, the locals reasoned that he must be a foreigner who didn't understand their language, but efforts to discern his native tongue were fruitless as he never spoke a word.

_Humans sure talk funny,_ Mew thought to himself in amusement as he walked leisurely through Pallet Town, enjoying the gentle breeze through his hair. Suddenly, a nostalgically beautiful melody reached his ears, causing him to stop in his tracks. _That's my song! Somebody's playing my song!_

Searching for the source of the sound, Mew came across a garden where a young woman sat listening to the melody, which seemed to be coming from some sort of box, a contented smile on her face. Carefully approaching the item, he examined it from every which way, longing to know what it was and how it knew his song.

The woman turned to him, a kind smile on her face. "It's a music box."

"Really?" Mew asked in surprise. He'd thought that the legendary item didn't exist anymore, only having heard about it in myths and fairy tales.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "It's said to be the favorite of Mew."

The man and the woman regarded each other for a moment, and as he stared into her brown eyes, he realized that he could understand every word she was saying.

"Yes," he said with a nod and a smile.

She smiled warmly at him, her long brown hair catching the sun's rays. "Would you like to join me?"

Mew tilted his head to the side in confusion but nodded, happy that he could understand someone in the human place. He leaned back and looked up at the sky, the clouds puffy and perfect, just beginning to glow with the traces of the oncoming sunset. A robin flew by, chirping merrily as it flew off into the distance.

Mew sighed. _It sure is pretty, but there's_ _not much to do here. _Instead he turned his attention to the beautiful melody of the Music Box, the sound so warm and familiar, like the lullaby that was sung to him as a newborn. Turning to the woman next to him, he noticed that she seemed to be in a similar state of bliss.

They sat like that for about an hour before the woman stood and picked up the Music Box, turning to head back inside. Mew was very disappointed, wanting to listen to the music some more.

Apparently noticing his disappointed expression, she said to him, "You can come back tomorrow if you'd like, but I think I'd better head inside. It's getting late."

Mew's expression brightened and he nodded, eyes shining with anticipation of the day to come.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow!" she laughed, waving to him and heading inside.

Mew looked at where she had disappeared to for a few moments, then stood up and headed off through the streets of Pallet Town.

The sky soon darkened and Mew decided that he had better find for someplace to sleep for the night, recalling that his vision wasn't as good in that form. His stomach growled demandingly and he decided that he had better take care of that problem first.

He came to an ally where some cats were pawing at a black trash bag, yowling in irritation. Being feline himself, he was able to pick up some of their words, such as "claw" and "want" and began to make his way over to them.

A scrawny black and white tom turned towards him as he approached, tail fluffing out, and yowled a very clear message at him. "Mine!"

"I'm not here to take your food," Mew replied with a gentle smile, knowing that they would understand. "Let me help you."

The cat's fur bristled, but he allowed Mew to reach out and tare a hole in the bag. As soon as the hole in the trash sack was made, the group of cats pounced on it, using their claws to make the opening bigger, hungrily devouring the contents.

Mew wrinkled his nose in distaste as the foul odor of long spoiled food reached his nostrils, wondering how his animal counterparts could stand it. He took one last glance at the alley cats before continuing on his way with a sigh. The truth was that they were as different from him as he was from humans. In fact, the only reason he could even partially understand them was that he was cat-like, the same reason why Growlithe could understand dogs to some degree.

Mew chuckled to himself as the irony of the fact hit him. His species may have been the ancestor of all Pokémon, but that didn't mean that he could talk to animals. Humans didn't even make any sense to him yet. He frowned as this thought hit him. Usually if he Transformed into something its language came to him naturally, but so far he was getting nothing in regards to the human language. He understood none of their strange sound patterns and found himself unable to replicate them.

Yet still…he had been able to understand that woman earlier. Why was that?

Shaking his head and snapping back to reality, Mew resumed his search for a meal, eventually coming to an apple tree where he proceeded to eat his fill.

Feeling full and sleepy, he curled up in the branches with a yawn and a contented purr. It was a tighter fit than it normally would have been, but he managed just the same, falling asleep within moments.

The next morning…

Mew awoke the next morning to find some strange man shouting at him for some reason, looking rather angry. Mew blinked his eyes to rid them of the sleep that still hung heavily upon him, then turned his attention to the man, who was pointing at the ground and shouting strange words he did not understand.

"Get out of my apple tree you lunatic! What, were you raised in a barn?"

Mew wasn't sure what the man was saying, but the man seemed so angry he decided he should at least try to make an effort to communicate. He nodded his head up and down; humans seemed to like it when he did that.

But for some strange reason this only seemed to make the man angrier, and he shouted some other things Mew didn't understand, pointing to the ground more forcefully and stomping his foot.

"Oh a wise guy, huh? That's it! Either you get out of the tree RIGHT NOW or I'm calling the cops!"

_Maybe he wants some apples! _Mew thought optimistically. His eyes brightened. _Yes! That must be it! He wants some apples and I'm in his way!_

Mew jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the man, smiling as friendlily as he knew how, waiting for the man to go and get some apples of his own.

Instead, the man began shouting at him again, making gestures and pointing, none of which Mew was able to make heads or tails of.

"What are you waiting for? Go on! GIT!"

"What is it honey?"

Arthur turned to see his wife of thirty years standing in the doorway, oven mitts on her hands, her apron covered in flour.

"Nothing Mable!" he assured her with a wave of his hand. "Just some Looney who was sleeping in our apple tree! Go back inside!"

The bespectacled woman stared at her slightly balding husband and sighed. "Honestly Arthur, he's probably just hungry!" She turned to Mew, her smile kind and reassuring. "Would you like to come inside? I baked a pie!"

Mew wasn't sure what this woman had said, but she seemed a lot nicer than the grouchy old man. Slowly, he nodded his head, hoping that he wasn't making the same mistake twice. He was relieved when her eyes lit up and she walked over and took him gently by the hand, leading him inside the small red brick house.

The woman lead him into the kitchen, which was simply decorated; just a few chairs seated around the table, a small stove with a teapot sitting on top of it, and other typical furnishings. A Meowth lay curled up in a basket in a far corner of the kitchen, sleeping contentedly.

Mew's eyes lit up as his noticed the presence of another Pokémon and he wanted to go greet the creature, but the lady was already leading him by the arm towards the table, gently seating him in one of the chairs.

"It's so nice to have company for a change," Mable gushed, watching the man in front of her regard her with confusion. "Young people all want to live in big cities! Our children and grandchildren moved away years ago!" she laughed, although there was some sadness in her eyes. She went over to the windowsill and picked up an apple pie, carrying it carefully to the table where she began to cut it.

Mew stared at the apple pie wide eyed, his mouth beginning to water. _I don't know what that is, but it sure smells good! Maybe she'll let me have some…?_

Mable noticed the young man staring longingly at the pie and laughed. "Of course you can have some! We can't eat it all by ourselves, right Arthur?"

The man in question grunted, wanting the lazy freeloader out of his house. "I could eat it by myself just fine," he grumbled under his breath, aware that his wife's attention was currently on the pink haired stranger.

She placed a slice of pie in front of Mew, his blue eyes shining with gratitude. "You're very welcome! Now go on and-oh my!"

Mable stared at the scene before her, completely baffled. The young man was now hungrily devouring the piece of pie, face first, completely oblivious to the fork that lay nearby. He finished the pie in seconds, staring at the empty plate for a moment before looking up at her expectantly. With a sad smile Mable cut another slice of pie for the stranger, shaking her head as he began to inhale it in much the same manner as before.

_The poor dear must be starved,_ she thought to herself sadly. _I wonder, doesn't he have anywhere to go? What about his family?_ She looked over at the man in question, who appeared to be very happy to be getting a home cooked meal. _Does the poor thing live on the streets? _she wondered, her heart full of sympathy. _I can't just turn him away, not if he has nowhere to go…_

Arthur, on the other hand, had a much less sympathetic view of their new "guest." To him, the young man's lack of table manners only reinforced his previous opinion that the individual was an idiotic simpleton that needed to go back to wherever it was he'd come from.

Mew meanwhile had finished his second piece of pie and was now leaning back in his chair, a happy smile on his face. He stretched his arms over his head, feeling full and content.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it!" Mable laughed, taking Mew's plate and putting it in the sink. She regarded the young man with a found expression, her eyes shining as if she were reliving events long passed. "You know…" she began, oblivious to her husband's irritated sigh, "it's been so long since we've had any visitors, and we certainly have enough room." Her eyes brightened as she turned to Mew, her expression one of joy. "Won't you stay with us?"

Authors notes: A couple of things. First of all, yes, real animals exist in my version of the Pokémon world, you just don't see them that often since, after Pokémon were domesticated, the family dog was usually replaced by the family Growlithe. A little sad, isn't it? Second, Pokémon can understand animals of a similar species. Growlithe can understand dogs, Mew can understand cats, etc. Granted, they are usually only able to understand a few words, and its nowhere near proper communication. Third, (yes I know I said a couple of things, don't take me so literally! XD) the Music Box is an item from the games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team/Blue Rescue Team. I picture it sounding like the tune from Pokémon the First Movie, (you know, the one that plays whenever Mew flies by?) hence why Mew refers to it as "his song."

Wow, that's a lot of stuff to cover! XD Hope I explained everything, and I hope everyone's enjoying this so far! :)

As always, feel free to PM me any questions you have and don't forget to review!

Thank you! :)


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Chapter 2: Should I Stay or Should I go?

Mew stared blankly at the woman who had been so kind to him, not sure what it was she was saying. Still, there was something about the way she was staring at him that made him realize he should respond in some way. Figuring that he'd had good results with her already, he slowly nodded, eyes trained for her reaction. He was relieved when her eyes lit up with joy, happiness clearly visible on her face, although he did notice that the grumpy old man looked like he'd just been on the receiving end of one of Arceus's Hyper Beams.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mable gushed, taking the stranger firmly by the arm. "Here, you can use the guest room. It's just down the hall! Oh, it's just _so wonderful_ to have company for a change!"

Arthur stood in the kitchen staring in the direction where his wife had disappeared with the lazy freeloader. "I knew I should have hit him with the rake."

In a corner of the kitchen the Meowth, who had been sleeping up until this point, perked up its ears before rolling over and dozing off once more.

* * *

><p>"And this will be your bed," Mable explained, running her hand across the bedding.<p>

Mew stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what it was she was trying to tell him. _It's very nice, but why is she showing it to me? _he wondered, a frown on his face. Suddenly his eyes brightened. _Of course! I'm such an idiot! _

"Well, that's not really…" Mable began, as Mew began to use the bedding as an oversized napkin, as his face was still sticky from the apple pie he'd eaten, then shrugged. She would have it washed later.

_Humans sure are strange creatures, _Mew mused, as he set down his "napkin." _Whenever I get dirty, I usually just lick myself clean. Aw well, I have to act like a human, after all. It's best if I do what they do…wait, this might be a human nest. Crap! _Mew's face grew hot with embarrassment as he realized his mistake. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd seen this sort of thing before somewhere and had completely forgotten about it. _Man, being human isn't as easy as I thought it would be,_ Mew thought to himself with a sigh, wondering if he would ever understand all there strange customs.

"Its fine," Mable assured him, fairly certain that he'd just realized what the bed was for. "I'll just throw it in the wash. No harm done!" She turned to the pink haired stranger, who was once again regarding her with a confused expression, and sighed. "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" Again, the same blank look. "Do you speak English?" Silence. Mable sighed heavily. Communicating with this man wasn't going to be easy. "Bed," she said, pointing to the bed, watching for any signs of understanding. "Sleep." Here she put her head on her hands and acted like she was asleep.

Mew watched her carefully; though he had no idea what she was saying, her actions further served to confirm his assumptions that the object was in fact, a human nest. Slowly, he nodded his head up and down, fairly certain that this was human for "yes," though he wasn't entirely sure.

"Good!" Mable laughed, nodding in approval.

Mew wasn't sure what she'd said, but her tone clearly indicated praise and conformation. Still, why would she be showing him a human nest? Unless…

_She wants me to stay here! _Mew realized, eyes widening. _Do humans often take in wild humans?_ He'd heard of humans taking in wild Pokémon before, but his knowledge of the human species was very…lacking. Was this sort of kindness normal? Something in the back of his mind screamed at him that humans weren't to be trusted, though whether it was instinct or some event from his past, he wasn't certain. All he knew was that this human seemed…genuine. There was nothing about her actions that would indicate any ulterior motives, nor anything that would indicate that she had the faintest idea of what he really was. In that moment, he decided that it would be safe for him to stay with this kind lady and the grouchy old man-at least for the time being.

He smiled and nodded, sitting down on the human nest as a way of letting the woman know that he had accepted her offer.

"So, you will stay then? That's wonderful!" Mable gushed, eyes threatening to run over with tears of joy. "I'll tell Arthur!"

And with that, she rushed off, leaving Mew to test out what a human nest was like.

* * *

><p>"So…he <em>doesn't <em>speak English?" Arthur asked, sounding none too pleased.

Mable shook her head. "Not a word. In fact, he might even be mute. I haven't heard him make a sound since he got here. Did he talk to you?"

"Nope," Arthur replied from behind his newspaper, not the least bit interested.

Mable sighed. "You know Arthur, you could at least _try_ to be sympathetic. The poor dear is in some strange place, can't understand a word anyone is saying, lives on the streets-"

"He doesn't live on the streets," Arthur interrupted, sounding irritated, "he lives in apple trees!"

"Oh Arthur," Mable sighed, walking over and gently taking the newspaper from her husband. "He was only hungry, and probably had no idea that it belonged to someone-"

"What did he think I was yelling about?" Arthur demanded, fixing Mable with an angry stare.

"He probably had no idea," she replied, causing the man to sigh. "Look," she tried again, hoping to make her husband understand, "it'll just be for a few days. Just until we can find out where he came from, ok?"

"Hmph. Fine," Arthur grumbled, earning himself a huge hug from his wife that nearly cut off his oxygen supply. "But if he comes near my apple tree again, I'm getting the rake!"

"Oh Arthur," Mable sighed, shaking her head, "that's what you said about my sister!"

"And she never came near my apple tree again, did she?" the old man asked, a sly grin on his face, which faltered upon seeing his wife's expression. "Fine, I won't come near him with the rake."

Satisfied, Mable headed back into the guest room to get the dirty bedding, only to find Mew sound asleep-sitting upright with his arms crossed in front of his chest. _What an odd fellow,_ she mused, heading out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Arthur had returned to his paper, a smile finding its way to the corners of his mouth. _I'll just use the shovel. _

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Hey everybody, it's been awhile! This is probably how it's going to go, with an update once and a while, so I thank all of you for your patience. On the plus side, if all goes well, this should be finished before <em>New Species<em>, and will likely be much shorter. :) Also, hooray for line breaks!

Thanks for reading, and feel free to send a review, I'd love to know what everybody thinks of this idea so far. Thanks! :)


	3. Somebody Save Me From This Nightmare

Chapter 3: Somebody Save Me From This Nightmare

Mew sat contentedly sleeping in the human nest, his dreams full of flying amongst the clouds, not a care in the world. He was having such a good time that he didn't even notice that the clouds were beginning to darken. Before he realized what had happened, his dreamland had faded away, to be replaced with black nothingness.

"What's going on?" Mew asked, shivering as the air around him turned terribly cold.

"I'm sorry Mew, but I had to speak with you." Mew looked behind him to see Darkrai floating there, a concerned expression on his face. Mew shivered again, feeling as if all happiness were being sucked out of the area. "I'm sorry," Darkrai continued, noticing Mew's discomfort. "I know my being here is causing you distress. I will try to be brief."

Mew nodded and floated over to the other legendary, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What's wrong Darkrai? You never enter my dreams unless it's an emergency. Oh! Is this about the time that I threw that Aura Sphere at you? I swear, I thought you'd catch it!"

Darkrai groaned. "No Mew, now can we please get to the topic at hand? I can't stay here much longer without giving you nightmares, and my Dark typing is guaranteed to make them a very unpleasant experience."

Mew nodded, his tail twitching eagerly. Darkrai sighed as the tiny pink legendary became distracted by the furry appendage and began trying to catch it.

_Why me? _Darkrai wondered, before deciding that it would be best to simply continue. "Celebi has informed me that she has foreseen some rather…strange things in your future. Things that Arceus would not be happy about, should they come to pass."

Mew stopped chasing his tail and turned to look at Darkrai, his expression concerned. "What kind of things? Do I do something bad?"

"She wasn't very specific, you know how her visions are always changing. There are thousands of different time lines, many of which she has visited, and many that she has not. She merely said that your timeline seems to lead to you angering Arceus somehow, and that you are severely punished for it."

Mew shivered, pulling himself into a tight ball. It was getting so cold…

"Mew? Are you alright?"

"Well…maybe you could be a little quicker," Mew muttered, coiling his tail around himself protectively. He didn't blame Darkrai; it wasn't his fault that he gave others nightmares, after all. Still, his body was beginning to feel numb…

"I'll hurry," Darkrai agreed, knowing that the sooner he got out of the pink cat's head, the better. "Celebi did mention a name, though she isn't sure what it means. Tell me, does the name Ken mean anything to you?"

Mew shook his head, curling himself tighter into a ball. "Should it?"

Darkrai looked disappointed. "I don't know, I thought I'd run it by you just in case. I'll let Celebi kn-"

Suddenly, Darkrai faded away and Mew found himself inside some sort of enclosed space, a bunch of humans in white staring at him, evil grins plastered on their faces. He cowered in the corner, tail coiled around his body defensively, body shaking with fright. The humans began speaking, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Begin the extraction."

_No, that isn't right! Let go of me! _

"Sir, it's beginning to struggle."

"Ignore it for the time being, this procedure must be a success."

_Ouch! That hurts! _

"Sir, its stress level is rising!"

"Hold it steady! We're almost there!"

_Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! _

"Sir! It's going to go into shock!"

_MAKE IT STOP NOW!_

"Sedate it!"

* * *

><p>Mew awoke with a start, heart pounding and sweating up a storm. He knew that he'd had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it had been about. He wrapped his arms around himself protectively, wishing that the fear would go away.<p>

_I wish I had my tail,_ he thought to himself, burying his face in his knees. There was just something so comforting about being able to wrap his tail around his body when he was feeling sad or scared. Being in a human body just wasn't the same.

Mable opened the door to find the stranger huddled in the bed with his head on his knees, looking downright terrified. "Oh! What happened? Are you all right?" She quickly went over to him and put her arms around him, his body shaking, tears threatening to spill over onto his face. She held him there for what felt like a long time, rubbing his back and whispering soothing things to him in an effort to console him. He sniffled and snuggled into her embrace, seemingly happy for the comfort.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, spotting his wife on the bed with the lazy freeloader, who seemed to be in a state of distress.

"I don't know Arthur. I think he might have had a nightmare."

Something in Mew's brain clicked at that moment, and he managed to catch the word "nightmare." Unfortunately, this brought forth a new wave of fear, and he nodded, clinging to the women more desperately than before.

Mable took notice of this and began to run her fingers through his hair like she used to do for her own children when they had bad dreams, occasionally making "shhh" noises.

Try as he might, Arthur just couldn't bring himself to be angry. Whoever this stranger was, he obviously had some issues that he needed to work out. Taking one last look at the pair, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at the Hall of Origin, Darkrai was dealing with a very angry Celebi.<p>

"Now look what you did! I told you to be quick so you wouldn't give him nightmares! You know that he's still dealing with repressed memories! Now his mind has gone and blocked off his entire conversation with you!"

"I'm sorry!" Darkrai protested, as the tiny fairy legendary flew annoyingly around his head. "I didn't think that my presence would reawaken _those _memories…"

Celebi stopped her circling and let out a sigh, her blue eyes full of regret and concern. "It's not entirely your fault Darkrai, I should have foreseen this, no I should have been able to stop that from ever happening to him!" She floated down till she was practically touching the ground, head in her hands. "There's something strange about his timeline…I can't see it like I can see the timelines of others…" She turned to Darkrai, her expression solemn. "Darkrai…something is going to happen…I can't tell what, but Mew is right in the middle of it."

Darkrai looked into the Timetravel Pokémon's eyes and saw something that he had only seen but a scarce few times in his life: fear. "Is Mew in danger?"

Celebi shook her head. "No, this isn't about Mew…I mean, it is but it isn't. I don't know why, but I can't get the name Ken out of my head."

Darkrai frowned. "This Ken person, are they the one who's in danger?"

Celebi frowned and shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Darkrai demanded, beginning to grow frustrated. Celebi's visions had never been this foggy before.

"They don't exist yet."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Well, looks like Mew's past isn't all sunshine and butterflies after all! I'll elaborate more on his past later, probably within <em>New Species, <em>so hopefully all of you are reading that as well. :) Also, in case anyone was wondering, yes the Celebi in this chapter is the same one that Ken will later meet.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and don't forget to review, I appreciate it! ^_^


End file.
